The last letters just a dream
by HumanKyt3
Summary: *READ 'JUST A DREAM' BY ME FIRST OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND!* What happened in those last few moments of contact Stan and Kyle had while Stan was deployed in Iraq? Through letters, you'll be able to find out those last sweet words between doomed lovers.
1. To:Kyle From:Stan the first letter

**WARNING! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER STORY "JUST A DREAM"! i just thought this would be a cute little idea. also if you've read "Just a dream" youd know this will end in tragedy. onward! (im so nerdy i always say that)**

* * *

><p>Dear Kyle,<p>

Well I'm here. I wrote as soon as I got here. It's so arid here I already miss home, and you. No, especially you. But I remember what you told me, stay strong, because it doesn't matter that the rest of the worlds against us, as long as were on the same page. I bet you didn't know that I tell myself that every night, even when I was still with you in our apartment. Who ever thought THAT dump would be considered home. I guess that wasn't home, you were, and you loved that apartment. Are you as scared when I get out of here as I am? I wonder if my parents HOPED I would die out here. I mean Iraq isn't exactly the safest place in the world to be right now. I know things have been hard for us and especially you, but I promise once I get home, well leave, but I have to make good on that promise I made earlier and have our honeymoon right in that tiny ass bedroom ;) I'm really glad we chose to get married before I got shipped out. I know your worried about me but please don't me, I'll be all right. I've made friends and everyone here seems to be pretty cool, well the people I understand anyway haha. I feel a lot like when we went to Afghanistan to return that goat, except you're not here. That's the worst part. As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to go straight for you, and never stop. Well, its getting late and this letter needs to be sent out as early as possible so you can see It as soon as possible, since the mailing systems all screwy here.

Love always, even half the globe away,

Stan

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. sorry if some of this was inaccurate, i dont really know much about this sort of thing : please review**


	2. To:Stan From:Kyle Stay safe baby

**Thanks for clicking, hope you like, adn If you didnt get the warning on the first one, if you dont read my songfic 'just a dream' then you wont get it! This is what Kyle sent back to stan from the first letter, epic explaination right? oh well im tired and have been studying for my AP world history test. i've been really depressed recently so sorry if i dont update as often but i promise ill try. im sorry for whining because i know it doesnt matter to you. hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Dear Stan,<p>

I hope everything's okay for you. You're safe right? Make sure to wear sunscreen and drink lots of water! Haha I sound like my mom, don't I? Well when I lived with her for 16 years of my life I tend to pick up a few traits. And yes I LOVE our home! Especially that 'ugly' blue couch. I don't get why you think it's so ugly I mean you're the one that picked it out! I miss you terribly. I never thought I could miss someone as much as I miss you. Everyone in town is giving me dirty looks, besides our friends. I swear I've never been closer to Bebe and Kenny and Butters and the rest of the girls until now. They really are pretty cool. I thought I wouldn't like girls, with me being gay and all, but their probably my closest friends now. I'm glad they understand us and accept us, especially Wendy, who I'm really surprised about. I thought she would hate me after the whole dating on and off thing. Oh well I hope she doesn't drive Cartman insane. Well, that'd be funny, but I'd feel bad after he was diagnosed with diabetes. I don't even know where the hell that came from. I guess after having the disease I can finally sympathize with him. Ugh I need to learn to stop being so nice. I haven't talked to our parents since you left. They keep leaving messages about the local single girls and it's just gross. I don't want anyone else, not even other guys, I just want you, no matter how long I have to wait for you to be finished with your term. I'll wait forever if I have to god dammit! I wish they'd just accept us. Then we'd be together and you'd be safe and we'd be happily ever after and all that shit. Nothings ever easy, is it. That doesn't make it not worth it, I'd get AIDS again for you and you'd better know that. No cheating on me over in Iraq with some random soldier! Your mind and you better not forget it. I can't help but worry about you, I mean did you really expect me not to. All I can think of is you. I'll be waiting until you get home. Oh by the way Kenny got a modeling contract! He's going to California to do some weird Ax commercial. We always knew he'd be on TV, he's too pretty for his own damn sake. I need to make sure he doesn't become a diva, but something tells me that's not going to happen, it's just not Kenny. Oh well. I'll keep you updated at home and you keep me updated about how your sweet ass is. Speaking of you better keep your word about that 'Honeymoon' because that's what's going to keep me sane these next few months. Sorry I wrote so much, I guess I can't stop talking, just like when you were here and you'd tell me I would lose my voice I'd talk so much. To be honest I was just nervous, you could've liked anyone and you picked ME. Why though? I'm nothing special. To be honest, and don't make fun of me for this or no sex when you get home, but I sleep with your old stuffed animal every night it still smells like you. Ok well I'm going to finish this message or else it'll end up being endless. I love you more than you'll ever know, no boundaries ever.

Stay safe, if only for me, please stay safe out there baby,

Kyle

* * *

><p><strong>awww kyle :) cute right? well dont get used to it. arent i so optimistic? anyway until next time fanfic readers! please comment<strong>


	3. To:Kyle From:Stan I promise

**LAST WARNING! READ MY'JUST A DREAM' songfic before reading this or you will never ever understand! alright so this is to kylw from stan obviously and its starting to get cute but really sad. thanks to whoever reads please review :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Kyle,<p>

You're right, you did sound like your mom, but you're cooler and way sexier. I miss you every day, it sucks. I had planned on us going away to college, making enough money to leave that stupid hick town, and start a new, calmer life in some other town, anywhere but South Park. Then again, I think we've all heard the rumors, once you live there, you never leave. Has anyone left yet? I mean maybe for college, but has anyone planned I mean I'm sure on leaving for good? I'm sure Kenny will be back, he always comes back, even for a visit. Anyway, I DO think that couch is ugly. It's the fucking ugliest piece of furniture I've ever seen in my entire life, it was cheap though and were broke as shit. THAT is the reason I bought it, not because I liked it. I'm really sorry about the troubles you're getting at home, people here give me weird looks and all but they don't care too much. I took a picture of myself in my uniform and I'm going to send it over with this letter. You should do the same, that way I'll be able to look at you every day. NEVER DOWNGRADE YOURSELF! You are the most amazing, nicest, sexy, compassionate person on this planet, I should be wondering why you chose ME, not the other way around! And I'm happy you sleep with my old teddy bear, I'm ecstatic that you want me near you so bad and I wish I had something of yours, once again mentioning a picture of you. You better believe me when I say I'm giving you that honeymoon, I don't know if I'll be able to resist. I'm not surprised at Kenny being a model but your right; he won't go diva on us. And if he does, we have permission to kick his snotty ass. I'm nervous because I saw a guy get hurt badly a few days ago and I was with him. I didn't get hurt but he has this massive gash on his forehead and we still don't know if he's going to live. I hope he does. I can't help but wonder how his family are and how worried they would be. I know you'd be scared if something happened to me and vice versa, so we have to make a promise to each other to stay safe no matter what the cost is, I just can't afford to lose you, you're so precious to me. Ignore everyone else, they don't like it because they've never felt this way with any kind of gender. We have the strongest love out of the whole planet, so strong it overcomes the issues like gender and society. I don't care about them, I just care about you. Don't let them change your mind. I love you, so much.

I promise I'll come home and we'll be together always,

Stan

* * *

><p><strong>poor lovers :( thanks for reading bye! <strong>


	4. To:Stan From:Kyle Long Distance Love

**Sorry everyone i tried to post this yesterday but my computer was being an asshole so i couldnt. Plus im not going into details but lets just say family issues are popping up again. Anyway i hope you all like this because it wont be all cutesy for too much longer, thanks for reading and please review! bye!**

* * *

><p>Dear Stan,<p>

Yeah, I know. And trust me if anyone's lucky here, it's me, I'm not the once out in Iraq with a death wish hanging over my head from my own damn parents. Okay, I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to my death but at least I'm sort of safe here. Then again, it IS South Park. ANYWAY there is no damn way I'm giving you up just because the people in this stupid town have a stick jammed too far up their asses. I'm sort of confused, in reality, people say that a couple breaks apart when their far away from each other, because the distance makes them fall out of love, but all I feel is an even stronger need for you. You don't understand the rush and relief I feel when I see the word STAN on my letters. I hope we can get out of here, all the crazy is fun for a little while but a whole lifetime of it is annoying. I wonder what normal will be like? I bet its calm evenings at dusk, just thinking about the peace and happiness of the day and the upcoming peace and happiness the next day. People in normal towns probably don't realize how lucky they are until they go to a town like South Park. I've already started saving up for us. I hope the guy is okay too, I know I'd be devastated if something happened to you. I'm just glad nothing has yet. Are you sure nothing happened to you I mean you could have brain damage and not even know it, oh wait, that was before! Haha I'm mean but you know I love you. Hell yeah we'd kick Ken's ass if he turned into a man diva, he even told me to make sure he doesn't! I included a picture of me in this letter and I like the one from yours, even though you didn't mention it in the letter! Oh well, I'm glad you still care after being so far away. Nothing else has really happened besides Clyde breaking his wrist, otherwise nothing's happened. Sorry I have nothing else to share, but just remember, there's a reason you need to come home, and if you need reminding, just read this letter and look at this picture.

I love you with all my heart, and we'll stay together forever, no matter that,

Kyle


	5. To:Kyle From:Stan Going on a Mission

**I know this one's short but i want to finish this story up TONIGHT because i have other ideas and projects that need to be worked on. It's almost the end, just a few left, i hope you like so far. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Kyle,<p>

Wow, that's Clyde for you huh? He always was the one who got hurt most of the time in football season. Oh well. Hey I think this letter is going to be a little shorter than the others. I'm not thinking of you any less so don't worry. I'm going on a small mission soon so I need to make sure I'm fully ready for it. I need to make sure I get back to my Kylie-Kins. I know you hate when I call you that but you're just so adorable, like a little baby. Then again, if you were a baby, I'd be a pedophile. Keep me in your thoughts because I think I'm allowed to come home soon. You're in mine every second, and when it's not exactly about you, it's how long it'll take until I see you again, or when I can smell you're freakishly clean hair, or when I can hear you talk with the passion that couldn't be found in Tom fucking Cruise. You should be an actor I swear; you'd be amazing at it. This letter is going to be really short but I just wanted to remind you that I love you and no distance will chance that.

Think, of me, because I'll be thinking of you,

Stan.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh . . . well bye!<strong>


	6. To:Stan From:Kyle The Ugly Blue Couch

**hey i typed and uploaded this within ten minutes haha, so yeah sorry if that annoys you or something but i have an incredible idea and i've left this story hanging for a while. it needs to be finished and i dont want to just quit cuz thats mean. lol so onward!**

* * *

><p>Dear Stan,<p>

I don't know when you'll be back so just send me a letter response to this when you see it. Your right, I hate it when you do that. Kylie-Kins isn't exactly the nickname anyone, especially a guy, would EVER want! And I'm not like a baby. You're a pedophile anyway; well actually I'd be because I'm older than you. Oh well. I hope you come home soon, because it's lonely on this ugly blue couch without you. I miss our 'sleepovers' and I miss when we hung out with Kenny and did our stupid shit. He'd pretend to sleep and we'd start making out and suddenly we'd be on video (God knows what he did with that video, or what he did while watching it!). It was so fun. I can't wait until we can do shit like that again. Don't worry I'm definitely missing you a TON! Almost everything reminds me of you, but that's mostly because of the blue couch. I still love this thing, and you bet your ass were keeping it! That blue couch is awesome no matter what the fuck you think. Anyway I hope you stay safe on your mission and send me a letter back as soon as you get the chance, and even then I hope it'll be soon enough.

Love always from me and the blue couch,

Kyle

* * *

><p><strong>awww coot right! haha hope yall like it, 2 letters left! (would be one but my passionate hate for odd numbers wont let me. sorry if im a freak)<strong>


	7. To:Stan From:Kyle Please?

**This ones incredibly short but please go with me on this, the next one will be a LOT longer, i just needed to get into the epicness that will be the final chapter (Dun Dun DAHHHHHH!) please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dear Stan,<p>

Hey, it's been a while, I hope everything's okay. I'm sure your probably still on that mission, it was probably a lot longer than you thought it was going to be but soon you'll be back and sending me letters about how we'll be together again soon. I really hope so, I need you so much. I'm pretty sure I'm overreacting, I'm a Jew, aren't we notorious for that? Well fatass would say that. But anyway I hope everything is okay because everything is going to work out, it just has to, it usually does right.

Don't leave me hanging, please send a letter back soon,

Please?

Kyle

* * *

><p><strong>well one left and you can almost feel the tension, well maybe, lol. thanks for reading bye folks!<strong>


	8. To:Stan From:Kyle Burned and Buried

**The last one, the final letter is right here! Thanks to all readers adn especially all reviewers, you all are amazing :) i hope you like/liked**

* * *

><p>Dear Stan,<p>

Well, I know now. I know what happened to you. You were . . . Your . . . the man came a few days ago. After two days of sobbing in my bed I decided to write you another letter. I'm not sending it by post office though. I'm copying this one, and I'm going to burn one, and bury the other, and I just hope it makes it to you, wherever you may be, but I'm positive you're in heaven. I wish I knew the whole story of what happened. Did you leave peacefully? Did they let you lull into your last conscious moment? Or did they torture you? I don't want to think of the latter of the options. I thought you promised. You promised me baby, you promised to stay by me forever in our vows and out ceremony and all these damn letters. I . . . Why did you leave me? I know it wasn't your choice but I want to know why they didn't help you. Your _friends_ on the mission. If they had gotten you help sooner you'd be here. If the doctors had done more, if you went to one, you'd be perfectly fine. I need to stop blaming others for my mistakes. It's MY fault you were sent into the military. It's MY fault your parents hated us. It's MY fault that you were sent on that fucking mission. And it's **MY** fault your . . . dead. You're dead Stan. Did you realize that? Do you know that I'll never be able to see you again? I'll never be able to hold you again or touch you or smell you or talk to you or listen to your amazing voice or even _taste_ you! NEVER AGAIN! I don't think I can take the pain. It's incredible how much I can hate everything when the one person who made up my everything is gone. YOU'RE GONE! Are you talking to Jesus and God and Mrs. Choksondik and all the other friends we've lost along the way? Or are you in hell, talking to Damien and Satan and all those people, even though I'm pretty sure you're not anywhere bad. Or are you still here? Is your ghost wandering the earth trying to find me? Please find peace, I don't want you to be alone. God I miss you. I FUCKING MISS YOU SO MUCH. I can't bear it, it's so much. Why the hell did this happen to us, I swear I feel like this is Romeo and Juliet, we were doomed from the beginning huh? Damn narrow-minded hick town. I'm writing this on the couch, the one that reminds me of you. Is your soul trapped in it? I can move a bit if you're uncomfortable. I think I'm going insane. How long does it take a person to go insane? When you left, it happened instantaneous for me. Please tell me everything is okay where you are, I can't believe I'm still worried about your safety. I guess its habit. I don't know how long I'll be able to last, I mean we've been together since before either of us can even remember. Made for each other. I guess we were always destined to be doomer and star crossed lovers and all the depressing shit. Great, now the paper has a bunch of tear stains on it. Now it wont look presentable when you get the message in heaven! I hope you don't mind too much. Stanley Randall Marsh, I miss you with every passing second. Ill be with you someday, until then I'll hold you in my memories.

I love you, not loved, LOVE,

Kyle. Goodbye for now

* * *

><p><strong>aww! doomed from the start, so basic tragedy, i hope everyone enjoyed again and have a good life until next time!<strong>


End file.
